


Helotry Series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex learns his place in Walter's life.I can't take credit for the song variation below but neither can I credit it since I don't remember where I got it so if it is yours please let me know.





	1. Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_Variation of the song: My Favourite Things_

_Bondage and dominance, whips and submission_

_Chaining and torture and games of physician_

_Black leather clothing, being tied up with string,_

_These are a few of my favourite things..._

_When the Dom shouts_

_When the welts sting_

_When I'm feeling _bad__

_I think of a few of my favourite things_

_And lust drives me quite, quite mad..._

_Girls in white dresses with red leather sashes_

_Love bites and feathers and chain-induced rashes_

_Perversion, submersion, stirrups and slings_

_These are a few of my favourite things..._

 

Walter Skinner sat in his favourite chair his hand absentmindedly rubbing the big bulge the tight leather pants did nothing to conceal. His eyes trained on the vision in front of him. Said vision was part of the reason for the bulge. 

 

His breathing had calmed and he waited patiently for the sign that it was time to either go forward with this relationship or send the boy on his way. He hoped he would not be showing the boy the door this night. 

 

He knew, however, that his demeanor did not reveal any of his uncertainty, that he projected calm and control. 

 

He wanted this boy as he had wanted no one in a long, long time. Why else was he taking such a risk? His career could be ended over this, over bringing this boy into his bed. Especially if it was discovered just how he was bringing the boy to his bed. And the world was definitely not ready to know that an A.D. of the F.B.I. was into BDSM and having complete control of his lover. 

 

They had been lovers for months now and, although he had not told Alex yet, their tests had come back negative. So tonight, for the first time, he would fuck his boy bare back. 

 

The last few months had been a gradual escalation of his need to dominate Alex. It had actually begun with an innocent comment from Alex one Sunday over breakfast. 

 

"I liked how you held me last night."

 

"Held you? You mean after we fucked?"

 

"No, during."

 

Alex had ducked his head then and Walter had realized there was a slight blush on his cheeks. So the big hands had held his wrists the whole time they fucked later that afternoon. And Walter had realized that he liked the way Alex tightened on him the minute he gripped the wrists and pulled them up over Alex's head. 

 

Weeknights were just blowjobs and fucking the weekends became playtime. So, when Alex came over the next Friday night, Walter had something new to show him. Alex had protested the wide leather cuffs at first. But once Walter had wrestled him to the bed and fastened them in place, he gentled like a colt under the hand of an experienced trainer. 

 

The blindfold was added the next week and again Walter had to force the issue but again Alex conceded and screamed with his climax. 

 

He had never screamed before.

 

Walter had been content with this for three weeks until the night Alex docilely held out his hands for the cuffs and ducked his head for the blindfold and didn't scream when he came. 

 

So, that Saturday, Walter spanked him for the first time, then fucked him hard and fast. The screams this time lasted as long as Alex's cock was shooting come into the mattress under him. 

 

Gradually, different instruments were added to the toy chest. Walter had purchased a sturdy trunk with a lock to keep the toys in. He and Alex each wore a key around their neck.

 

Every new toy or game initially brought resistance followed by acceptance. But the one thing Alex had steadfastly refused to do was call Walter "Master". He would not even use "Sir" outside of work. 

 

He had pierced Alex's nipples two weeks before, giving up games until they healed. But tonight he had pulled out all the stops. Every instrument in the toy chest had been used and afterwards, when he bound him Alex, had fought like a demon trying to get away. 

 

But not once had he used his safe word.

 

And now, Alex Krycek was kneeling on the dark wood of the living room floor, wrists tied together behind his back. His left hand was holding a paddle, right holding a crop in an almost reverse Egyptian posture. A cane was lying parallel to his spine, with silk cords lacing it to his arms from biceps to wrists. A collar around his throat, a cock-ring in place with a chain attaching it to the collar. A second chain strung between the nipple-rings. A doubled leather strap held lightly in his mouth, and a blindfold covered his eyes with his now longer hair falling over his face. Laid across his thighs was a cat. 

 

He waited, silent and submissive.

 

The movement when it came was minute but nevertheless seen. Walter rose and walked slowly around the kneeling man. Alex's head moved just a fraction lower. 

 

Walter smiled. 

 

Walter stopped behind him; taking in the butt plug that Alex had managed to push part way out of his body. Walter was sure he had done that before the first sign of submission. 

 

With one big hand, he traced the marks from the cat on milky shoulders. Kneeling, he traced other marks as well, enjoying the gasps and moans made by the man who bore his marks of ownership. 

 

Alex made no move to avoid his touch. Rather he leaned into or arched back against them. For now, Alex was indeed owned.

 

And he knew it. 

 

Walter stood again and walked to stand in front of the boy. The sound of his zipper was loud in the quiet room. Walter took the strap from the boy's mouth. Alex's mouth opened automatically to receive him. 

 

Alex seemed to enjoy giving head. Matter of fact, he had accosted Walter in the men's room his first day at the Hoover and had swallowed Walter down in one of the stalls. He had been in Walter's bed every night since. Although most nights he went home to his own apartment after Walter fucked him bowlegged. 

 

Walter's fingers carded through the silky strands of hair. Then one hand moved down to cup a jaw as he began fucking the mouth of the kneeling man.

 

"Tonight is a special night, Lexi. Tonight you will receive what no one before you has ever received from me. I will reward you well for giving yourself to me."

 

Walter rocked into and out of the throat of the kneeling man. Taking care not to gag him or stay in long enough to impede his breathing. Breath control would not come until later, maybe never. Walter allowed his body to give in to the sensations and he came rather quickly. Later, he would take his time.

 

Alex swallowed every drop his Master had to offer him. And even smiled a little when Walter withdrew, praising his talents. 

 

Walter continued to caress the face of the kneeling man as he waited for his heart to calm. Allowing the boy to nuzzle against his now soft cock. Smiling when the boy breathed deeply, drawing the scent of leather combined with alpha male into his lungs. 

 

Finally, Walter stepped back and, reaching down, helped Alex stand, ignoring the cat as if fell to the floor, holding Alex when he proved to be unsteady. While waiting for Alex's legs to firm up, Walter leaned forward and kissed him. 

 

Alex opened to receive his Master's tongue. Walter hoped his kisses would tell Alex that tonight was different. The kisses continued for a long time. Alex moaning his loss in the time between kisses. 

 

"My little Lexi enjoys having his mouth ravaged, doesn't he?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Walter was glad he had blindfolded the boy. Wouldn't do for him to know how that word spoken for the first time affected Walter. The smile that lit Walter's face would have stolen the boy's breath. It was quickly followed by Walter's big hand reaching down to grip his cock in a punishing grip to stave off coming in his pants. That just would not do, not when he had such a delectable ass in front of him needing to be fucked.

 

This was indeed a special night. Two signs of submission from this boy he had begun to think would never be his. He took Alex's mouth in a fierce kiss that left them both panting.

 

"Come, boy. Time for bed."

 

He led him toward the stairs. Instructing him to count them off, as he would need to be able to transcend them blindfolded on other occasions. When they reached the bedroom, he instructed the boy to stand still. 

 

Walter entered the bathroom and quickly found the aloe he had purchased for just this type of evening. He took a washcloth, using warm water to soak it, then grabbed the tortilla warmer he had also stashed there for tonight. He didn't want to interrupt the activities of the evening once they had started. The warmer would keep the cloth warm for when he needed it. 

 

He found Alex standing exactly as he had left him. Placing the aloe and warmer on the bedside table, he opened the drawer to lay out the lube. The condoms were left in the drawer. 

 

Tonight Alex would be fucked...no, made love to... bareback. No more barriers between them. 

 

Walter shucked the pants he was wearing, leaving on the chest harness, and walked to stand behind Alex.

 

"Lexi, I'm going to take the paddle and the crop now."

 

Alex's hands relaxed as Walter's slid over them to the instruments. Walter took them and placed them on the dresser. Walking back, he spoke to Alex again.

 

"I'm going to take the cane. But I'm going to leave your wrists bound for now."

 

Walter carefully unwound the silken cords that held the cane, turning the process into a long, drawn out caress. He didn't miss the effect this had on the younger man. Alex's body twisted toward him, seeking to keep contact whenever Walter's hands lifted from his skin. Alex's cockhead became even darker with arousal. 

 

After the cane joined the paddle and crop on the dresser, he removed the butt plug slowly. For a moment, he considered fucking Alex with it, but decided he wanted to be inside the boy before allowing him to come.

 

The plug joined the other items and then Walter moved in front of the boy. 

 

"I'm going to remove the nipple rings, Lexi. Be very still, I don't want to hurt you."

 

Alex was the first sub he had ever pierced and he didn't trust his movements to be as dexterous as he would have liked. So he took his time, smiling at the low whimpers that vibrated from deep in Alex's chest. When the rings were out, he bent and kissed each nipple tenderly. The rings and the chains were placed next to the other accoutrements. The collar and cock ring he left in place. 

 

"I'm going to release your hands now. Then, you are going to lie on the bed on you stomach."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Walter's cock twitched as the words rolled over him like sweet honey. He made quick work of the cords and guided Alex to the position he wanted him in on the bed. He picked up the lube and straddled Alex's body. 

 

The lube was dropped long enough to lift slender hips and slide a pillow underneath. Then, with a practised move, he opened the lube, squeezing a generous portion onto the top of Alex's crack. Once more he dropped the tube and, using his fingers, caressed the lube down between the cheeks. 

 

Alex's hips rose, seeking greater contact, and Walter bit his lip to keep back a moan. He spent several enjoyable minutes fingering the tight ass before reaching for the lube again. He coated his dick carefully then rubbed along the crease, pushing slightly until he felt the pop of the muscle ring opening for him.

 

He reached underneath Alex, positioning Alex's cock so it would be pressed against the pillow as he used the sweet ass. 

 

His hands wandered over the body of this man who was now his. Tracing the marks he had left earlier. Noting that the marks from the cane were bruising nicely. Alex would still be feeling them when he went out of town next week. The other marks would fade quickly but at this point made interesting patterns on the body. 

 

Walter pressed down on one, was rewarded with a gasp as ass muscles tightened around the head of his cock. He waited for Alex to settle then pushed forward, entering to about the halfway mark of his cock. Again he pressed on a cane stripe and again Alex's ass deliciously squeezed him.

 

"You are so tight, so sweet. Nothing before compares to what you have given me tonight. Such sweet surrender."

 

With the last word, Walter bottomed out in Alex and went still. His hands moved slowly, traversing the marks left by all the paraphernalia now laid out on his dresser. But his touch was light, gentle, the time for pain gone; the time for lovemaking had arrived. 

 

Bending down, he placed soft kisses along each shoulder, pausing where shoulder and neck join to leave a mark. The noises coming from Alex at this point were equal parts need and pleasure. 

 

Walter began to move into and out of Alex's body. Long firm strokes, emptying and filling this boy who had stolen his heart. He revelled in the moans and whimpers coming from below him. When he knew he couldn't hold on any longer, he reached under to unsnap the cock ring. 

 

"Beautiful Lexi, come for me."

 

"Master!!!!!"

 

A one-word scream and the spasm of tight ass muscles pushed Walter over. His cock exploded, sending his come deep into Alex.

 

Alex became aware in stages. Never before had he come so hard. Never before had he allowed anyone to get to him. Never before had he given his submission to another. And *never* had he allowed anyone to enter him bare backed. 

 

Gentle hands were smoothing lotion onto his back and buttocks. It was cool, soothing and so relaxing. He realized his blindfold was gone, as were the collar and cock ring he had worn for close to twelve hours.

 

He sighed when Walter turned him over and started rubbing the aloe into his chest and stomach. He blinked his eyes, looking up to find a sappy smile adorning the normally scowling man's face.

 

"Back with me?"

 

"Yes." The word came out as a croak.

 

"Lie still. I'll get you some juice."

 

The bed shifted as Walter got up and left the room. Alex wondered where the fuck the man expected him to get the strength to move after the night he had been given. If saying the word "Master" was enough to produce that, he must remember to say it daily. 

 

Not that it had come easy. Walter had been trying to wring it from him for months now, but he had to admit he sure liked the results. 

 

Walter soon returned and lifted Alex up to lean against him before holding out the small bottle of juice. It was icy cold and Alex welcomed the tart taste of the pineapple mixed with orange. He drank greedily and Walter smiled as he watched.

 

When the bottle was empty, Walter took it from him and dropped it into the trash container he had placed next to the bed. Then he shifted around, pulling Alex closer before he began kissing him. 

 

The kisses went on for a long time. Until both men were hard and leaking. Then Walter lifted Alex to rest on pillows so his back would not be strained. 

 

He entered Alex slowly. His mouth kissing and sucking at the pink nipples as he made love to his sweet submissive. Lifting Alex high so he could kiss the softly moaning mouth. 

 

Alex knew that this was different than all the other times. He whimpered with the pleasure of being taken with such reverence. And when they came together, crying out into each other's mouths, he knew he loved the man inside him.

 

Walter cleaned Alex carefully then made a nest of the blankets for them, pulling his lover close. He was almost asleep when Alex began to talk.

 

Over the next hour, Alex laid bare his soul to his Master. Walter listened, with only his caresses to reassure Alex that all was well. When Alex finally stopped talking, Walter at last understood why he had resisted. The victory so much sweeter for the love that had brought it about.

 

"Sleep, my beautiful Lexi. I will keep you safe. I will always love you."


	2. The Offering

Skinner opened his door after a long day of meetings that went nowhere and dealing with young agents who he could have sworn were sucking their mother's tit two weeks ago. God! Did he feel old. 

 

And alone. For the millionth time he wished he hadn't sent Mulder away. He wondered where his ex-lover was and if he was all right.

 

He flipped on the entryway light and that's when he saw the envelope lying just inside the entrance. He picked it up carefully. His name written on it in handwriting he had not seen in a long time. Hating himself for needing to know, he ripped the envelope open. Inside was a single slip of paper.

 

//You broke him. I fixed him. Break him again and I keep him.//

 

What the fuck was that rat up to now? He threw the message down on the hall table and hung up his coat. He started across the dark living room intending to pour a drink at the bar when he realized someone was crouching in the room just beyond the light streaming in from the entryway.

 

His training kicked in and the gun was drawn and pointed before he thought.

 

"Don't move. I have a gun."

 

There was no response so he reached to the side and flipped the light switch. The sight that greeted him both amazed and aroused him. 

 

Mulder kneeling on the dark wood of the living room floor, wrists tied together behind his back. His left hand was holding a paddle, right holding a crop in an almost reverse Egyptian posture. A cane was lying parallel to his spine, with silk cords lacing it to his arms from bicep to wrists. A collar around his throat, a cock-ring in place with a chain attaching it to the collar. A second chain strung between the nipple-rings. A doubled leather strap held lightly in his mouth, and a blindfold covered his eyes with his now longer hair falling over his face. Laid across his thighs was a cat. He waited silent and submissively for his newest master.

 

Well now he knew what the note was about. He also knew where Mulder had been for the last year. He put his gun down on the table next to the doorway. He walked slowly around Mulder's kneeling form. Noting without surprise the butt plug that had not been visible from the entry. He knew without removing it that it would be one of the largest available. 

 

Every detail had been duplicated. He would not have thought Krycek's memory of his own time as Walter's slave would be this precise. Alex had fought being bound this way. In the end, when he had submitted, it had been such a sweet victory for Walter. 

 

That night he had made love to Alex. Everything prior had been fucking. A love making so sweet that nothing had compared to it since. His love making with Fox had been wonderful, even glorious. But there was just something so very special about love making after a submission wrung from a supposedly untameable man like Alex. 

 

He made one more circuit of Mulder, drinking up the sight of him, knowing that he would have been easier to tame because he didn't have the fears Alex was prey to. 

 

Walter's cock was hard and aching. He began to undress, planning to take the edge off his need before he took Fox upstairs to his bed. 

 

"Alex, I know at the very least you are listening in. Your memory seems to be as good as his. If you have a camera planted, I'm sure it won't give you as good a view as being here in the room with us. I've slept alone for a year now so I'm pretty horny. I'm gonna take the edge off. I'll expect you here naked and on your knees by the time I'm finished. Do that and tonight we'll concentrate on him. Tomorrow I'll remind you who you belong to." 

 

Walter had watched Mulder's head lift slightly at his words. Knew that brain was processing the information he had just given him. Knew the pieces were falling into place. He reached to take the strap from Mulder's mouth expecting a demand to be released. 

 

Walter released the breath he didn't know he was holding when no such demand was made. He dropped his hand onto the warm shoulder of the kneeling man. Bending slightly he removed the cat from Mulder's thighs and set it on the coffee table.

 

"Turn to the right and move forward about three feet."

 

Mulder did as instructed. This put him in front of the low ottoman. Walter knew he would need to remove the cane before he could position the man for penetration. He tried not to wonder if there was a camera and Alex was watching. He hoped Alex was on his way there. 

 

Walter's hands were a little clumsy as he undid the silk cords, noting that Alex had done an excellent job, Mulder's circulation was not restricted in any way. Once the cane was removed and set aside, Walter quickly checked that the cords binding the wrists were equally well done. He was proud that his little Alex had learned his lessons well. 

 

"Bend forward, Mulder. Don't worry, there's an ottoman for you to rest on."

 

Mulder did indeed make a beautiful sight lying like that, ready to be used. Walter dropped his hand to his cock and stroked it slowly. With his other hand, he reached to remove the butt plug. It didn't move as freely as he expected so he knew Mulder had been in position longer than Alex had expected him to be. 

 

"Stay right there, Mulder. I'm just going for lube."

 

Walter moved out into the entry hall toward the stairs and took them two at a time. When he came back down with the lube in hand, he unlocked the front door. He knew Alex would show up. 

 

Mulder was where he had left him except he had scooted up farther onto the ottoman. Probably wanting to relax muscles cramped from his time kneeling. Walter grabbed one of the sofa cushions and, lifting Mulder's hips, positioned in under his knees. A little sigh telling him it was appreciated. 

 

As Walter squirted lube around the plug, his mind was busy deciding where the items covered in dust cloths in the basement should be positioned. Tomorrow they would set up the playroom and go shopping. 

 

He used his fingers to massage the lube into the tissue around the plug, rocking the plug until the widest part slipped past the muscle ring. Mulder made not a sound as this was done. He did however moan as the paddle was pulled from his hand and his body tensed slightly. 

 

"Relax, Mulder. All that is going to happen right now is a hard fast fuck. Like I said, take the edge off. When Alex gets here, we'll see about adding some colour to these cheeks."

 

Mulder spoke for the first time.

 

"He won't come. I angered him when I refused to call him master."

 

"Why did you refuse him that?"

 

"You're the only man I would willingly call Master."

 

"And why is that, Mulder?"

 

"Because I love you. That's why he brought me back here. I told him you didn't want me but he said he knew you did." 

 

"Did he tell you he once knelt at my feet bound as he left you bound?"

 

"No." Mulder's voice cracked with strong emotion. 

 

"Have you been with him this whole year?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And you didn't come to love him?"

 

"Yes, but not in the way he wanted. I love you too much for that to happen."

 

"And I love you. But I also love him. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

 

"I don't know."

 

The voice was an anguished whisper. Walter's hands moved slowly over the ass and back of the bound man, soothing the tension there.

 

A van parked two blocks over started. The green-eyed assassin behind the wheel cried as he drove to pull into the driveway of Walter's house. He stumbled from the van, vision blurred by his tears. He stopped at the door, brushing them away before opening the door to enter the house. 

 

Walter was still gently rubbing Mulder's back when Alex appeared in the doorway. Walter pointed to the floor next to where he and Mulder were. Alex nodded and began to strip. His clothing neatly placed on the sofa next to Walter's. 

 

When he was naked he knelt down in the spot his Master had indicated. Funny how the word Master came so easily to him. 

 

A long arm reached, a hand curled around his neck and he was pulled forward into a kiss. The kind of kiss he had never expected to know again. The 'I own you' type of kiss that always made his dick hard. Now was no exception. 

 

When the kiss ended, Walter held out the lube. Alex stuck out his hand and the lube was squirted onto it. He rubbed his thumb through it, warming it before wrapping his hand around Walter's cock. Walter smiled as Alex took far more time than necessary to coat him. Finally chuckling softly.

 

"You trying to jerk me off, Lexi?"

 

"Sorry, Master."

 

"Put me in him."

 

Alex moved closer to the ottoman so he could do as instructed. His hand continued to fondle as he guided Walter's cock to the hole of the kneeling man. His hand sliding back toward Walter's body as the big cock began to force its way inside the hole. Alex removed his hand just before Walter bottomed out.

 

Fox groaned and pushed back. He was rewarded with a hand coming down hard on each cheek and two voices issuing the same command.

 

"Be still!"

 

Even blind, Mulder knew both men had slapped him. He knew better than to break position but it had been over a year since Walter had been inside him and he had missed it terribly. Not that he had done without sex. Alex had fucked him often and well. Alex was a highly skilled lover. He had wrung Mulder out and hung him up to dry on many occasions. 

 

Walter didn't move right away and Mulder knew he was waiting for him to enter that place where he gave himself up to being used. That place where giving pleasure was his reason for being. He felt Alex's presence as a long lean thigh pressed along his flank. 

 

Walter hand was gripping Alex's erection, slowly working it as he waited for Fox to find his centre. Alex's eyelids began to flutter closed as his body responded to the man who owned him. With his other hand Walter caressed the firm flesh of Mulder's ass. 

 

Watching Alex closely, Walter slowed his hand to a snail's pace, waiting for the eyes to open. Green eyes finally flickered open. The lust showing in them was almost enough to make Walter shoot into the tight ass encasing his cock. 

 

"Not yet, Lexi. Wait for it."

 

A low growl slipped from Alex's mouth and Walter's hand tightened to remind him who controlled things. Alex tried for a heartbeat to summon defiance but couldn't. His head dropped in submission and he spread his legs to anchor himself. 

 

Walter smiled a slow sexy smile that would have made Alex weep with joy had he seen it. His big hand slipped between Alex's spread legs to find his puckered hole. Probing, he found Alex to be very tight.

 

"Been a while, Lexi?"

 

"You were the last to use me, Master."

 

"That pleases me, Lexi."

 

"I'm glad, Master."

 

Walter reached for the lube and pulled away from Alex long enough to coat his fingers. Returning to slide the now slick fingers into Alex. He stroked slowly in and out of the heat, watching Alex's face. 

 

Mulder had not moved during all of this. He had found his sub space and was waiting for his Master to do as he wanted with him. That didn't mean he hadn't heard the conversation taking place. Or that his mind wasn't processing it, letting more of the puzzle pieces click into place. 

 

Walter's cock throbbed, reminding him he was encased in a body, and demanding release. Gripping a hip, he began to thrust into Mulder, matching that rhythm to the one of his fingers in Alex's body. 

 

When Walter's balls pulled up tight he drew Alex closer so they were kneeling, thighs almost touching. His fingers left Alex's body and he reached for the paddle he had dropped onto the ottoman next to Mulder. The first swat brought Alex's eyes open but Mulder had gone so deep into sub space that he barely registered the blow. Alex looked down to see the red outline of the paddle on Mulder's flesh. 

 

"Stroke yourself, Lexi."

 

Walter began to pound hard into Mulder's body, smacking the paddle down each time he left the body. The white globes soon became a bright red in colour. Mulder had begun to make a needy sound and Walter had no doubt that if his hands were free, he would be jerking his cock to match the blows on his ass.

 

Alex was stroking his cock as he had been instructed, keeping his eyes tightly shut. Walter knew he was holding on by a thread.

 

"Open your eyes! Come with me, Lexi."

 

Alex's eyes opened and he looked into Walter's. The fuck drunk expression was beautiful to behold.

 

"Where, Master?"

 

"Paint his ass with it."

 

Walter dropped the paddle and slammed into Mulder as hard as possible, growling in a deep, possessive way. That seemed to be all Alex needed. His cock erupted and he directed the head toward Mulder. The long ropes of come made an abstract pattern on the red cheeks of the slave. 

 

Walter pulled out, rubbing his cock between Mulder's cheeks as his last few drops joined Alex's on the now red and white ass in front of him. Alex leaned toward Walter and was pleased when Walter's arm pulled him in close. 

 

Alex watched as Walter reached under Mulder to release the cock ring. Mulder screamed as Walter's hand jerked him; his come shooting against the side of the ottoman. 

 

Walter turned to Alex and kissed him tenderly.

 

"It's good to have my boys home." Walter's husky voice trembled, giving away his emotions to the men who shared his heart.

 

 

Fin


End file.
